fotballfandomcom-20200213-history
Mesterligaen 2006/2007 Kvartfinale Manchester United - Roma 2. Kamp
Mesterligasesongen 2006/2007 møttes Manchester United og Roma til kamp i turneringens kvartfinale. Det ble to underholdende oppgjør, og her dekkes den andre. Før Kampen Begge lag måtte rokkere mye på laget etter den første kampen i Roma. United måtte unnvære midtbanegeneralen Paul Scholes som pådro seg to gule kort i Roma, og fikk derfor karantene. Inn for gutten fra Salford kom Darren Fletcher. Manager Sir Alex Ferguson valgte også å sette ut Ole Gunnar Solskjær til fordel for Alan Smith. Romas Simone Perrotta måtte som Scholes se oppgjøret fra tribuneplass. Italieneren pådro seg sitt 3. gule kort i turneringen etter at han prøvde å filme seg til straffe i den første kampen. I tillegg er også Rodrigo Taddei skadd i kneet. Skaden hadde kommet under oppvarmingen på Old Trafford. Inn for Perrotta kom David Pizzaro som var suspendert i den første kampen. Inn for Taddei kom Mirko Vucinic. Ironisk nok var det Taddei og Vucinic som scoret Romas mål i forrige kamp. Roma hadde vunnet det første oppgjøret 2-1 etter scoringer av Rodrigo Taddei og Mirko Vucinic. Uniteds mål kom ved Wayne Rooney. Det var umulig å skulle si hvem som var favoritt før kampen. Roma ledet, United hadde bortemål. Roma er et godt bortelag, United gode hjemme. I tillegg hadde begge slått ut franske lag i åttendelsfinalen. 1. Omgang Avsparket ble tatt 20.45 på Old Trafford med Lubos Michell som dommer. Lagenes kapteiner (Ryan Giggs United og Franscesco Totti Roma) tok hverandre i hendene og United hadde avsparket. Og det var Roma som åpnet best. Pizzaro og Totti hadde begge gode lagskudd som strøk stolpene til Edwin van der Sar. Alle som følger italiensk fotball vet at særlig Roma er gode til å forsvare seg borte, forså å kontre. I denne kampen hadde Roma derimot gått svært offensivt ut. United var heller ikke helt uefne i starten. Cristiano Ronaldo prøvde på mye mot spissene Rooney og Smith, men enten ble ballene for upresise, eller så rensket midtstopperne Philipe Mexes og Christian Chivu ballene unna. Det var en jevn åpning med mange skudd fra Roma, og flere touch fra United. Det som likevel så ut til å måtte ende galt til slutt, var at det alltid gikk 2 til 6 Romaspillere som gikk på Cristiano Ronaldo i det han hadde ballen. Til italienernes store fortvilelse valgte Ronaldo alltid å spille ballen, og en av disse gangene endte ballen opp hos Michael Carrick. Den tidligere Tottenham-spilleren så at keeper Doni sto langt ute, og lobbet ballen elegant over brasilianeren. Han kunne ikke annet gjøre enn å se ballen sveve inn over hodet på seg, og United hadde fått en drømmestart hjemme. 2-2 sammenlagt og United pr. da videre på bortemålsregelen. Og verre skulle det bli for italienerne. 6 minutter senere vinner Rio Ferdinand ballen inne i egen 16-meter, og setter dermed i gang et av de flotteste angrep i Mesterligaens historie. Ballen var innom seks spillere en gang hver. Alan Smith avsluttet angrepet på et-touch etter at Ryan Giggs hadde sendt ballen mellom beina på Chivu etter å ha spilt vegg med Gabriel Heinze. Og som om ikke det var nok; Wes Brown mottar ballen inne i egen 16-meter direkte etter avspark. Han sparket en lang ball mot midten som Alan Smith fanget opp etter pasning fra Cristiano Ronaldo. Han sendte ballen ut på høyrekanten til Ryan Giggs som la flatt inn mot bakre stolpe. Der sklidde Wayne Rooney inn ballen i duell med Marco Cassetti. Etter dette roet det seg noe ned, men United kunne ledet med minst to mål til ettersom Ronaldo hadde et skudd som gikk like utenfor, og Carrick hadde en heading etter en corner, og returen gikk hans egene bein. Og rett før pause setter Ronaldo den absolutte spikeren i kisten. Han mottar ballen på midten fra Ryan Giggs. Setter fart mot seks romaspilere, og dundrer ballen i nærmeste hjørne fra 16 meter. 3 gikk i Portugiseren, og 3 valgte å rygge. Ingen klarte å hindre Ronaldo fra å score. Pause United ledet mildt sagt overraskende 4-0 til pause mot et lag som hadde sluppet inn 23 mål på 30 kamper i den italienske serien. Patrice Evra var i oppvarming, og det var ventet at han skulle gjøre sin entre tidlig i 2. Omgang. 2. Omgang Det var ventet at et rystet Romalag skulle skjerpe seg i 2. Omgang. Det sto 5-2 favør United sammenlagt, og Roma trengte minst tre mål for å ha en liten mulighet til å gå videre. Men det håpet svinnet fort. Etter bare et minutt av andre omgang barberte Wayne Rooneys knallharde skudd tverliggeren over Doni, og alt i neste angrep skulle det bli 5-0. Giggs vinner på høyrekanten mot Christian Pannucci, og innlegget går forbi Smith (som forøvrig burde hatt straffe om ikke Cristiano Ronaldo hadde sklidd ballen i mål). John O'Shea går ut rett etter målet til fordel på Patrice Evra. Alle lag har sine stunder der de spiller dårlig. Roma spilte slett ikke dårlig i denne kampen, og det hadde ikke vært noe å si på om de hadde hatt 3-4 mål. Dette plager vel enda Romasupporterne, og det ble slett ikke bedre av at Carrick 12 minutter etter leverer en søknad til dagens vakreste mål. Ronaldo står ved hjørneflagget alene mot 5 romaspillere. Får driblet dem av seg, men innlegget er litt for høyt. Gabriel Heinze fanger innlegget, legger en strålende tversover til Carrick som med to touch plasserer ballen helt oppe i krysset. Nok en gang kan ikke Romas keeper Doni annet enn å glane på det praktfulle skuddet. Rett etter dette blir målscorer Carrick byttet ut for Kieran Richardson og Ryan Giggs byttet ut for Ole Gunnar Solskjær. Romas innsats hadde vært hederlig, og resten av kampen så det mer ut til at de ville sende Ronaldo av banen samme hva. Særlig Cassetti og Mexes var ivrige å sanke kort som følge av overfallene. Men et trøstemål skulle de få, og det var av den lekre sorten. Cassetti gir ballen til Totti på høyrekanten, og Romas store sønn slår et hardt innlegg. Der står Danielle De Rossi og dundrer ballen i mål feilvendt og med utsiden av venstrebenet. Etter dette stopper mye av spillet opp. United har mye feilpasninger og lar Roma trille ball på engen halvdel. De få gangene noen av lagene er i nærheten av å klare noe, er på enkeltprestasjoner. Men et mål til skulle det bli. Solskjær spiller vegg med Heinze, og innbytter Evra er oppe fra sin høyrebackposisjon og triller inn 7-1 fra 20 meter. Skuddet er svakt men godt plassert nede i stolperoten fra den franske landslagsbacken. Roma gjør 3 bytter på slutten av kampen. Faty, Okaka Chuka og Rosi erstatter De Rossi, Mancini og Willhelmson. United er videre til semifinale etter 8-3 sammenlagt mot AS Roma Lagoppstillingene Manchester United Edwin van der Sar John O'Shea (Patrice Evra 52. min) Rio Ferdinand Wes Brown Gabriel Heinze Cristiano Ronaldo Michael Carrick (Kieran Richardson 73. min) Darren Fletcher Ryan Giggs (Ole Gunnar Solskjær 61. min) Wayne Rooney Alan Smith Ubenyttede Inbyttere Thomas Kuzczak Craig Cathcard Chris Eagles Dong Fangzhuo Manager Sir Alex Ferguson AS Roma Doni Marco Cassetti Phillipe Mexes Christian Chivu Christian Panucci David Pizzaro Danielle De Rossi (Jaques Faty 86. min) Christian Whillhelmson (Alessandro Rosi 88. min) Mirko Vucinic Mancini (Stefano Okaka Chuka) Franscesco Totti Ubenyttede Inbyttere Gianluca Curci Marino Defendi Matteo Ferrari Manager Luciano Spalletti Kategori: Fotballkamper Kategori: Champions Leage-Kamper Kategori: Champions Leage-Kvartfinaler Kategori: Manchester United-Kamper Kategori: Roma-Kamper